Coffee Beans
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Lovino likes his job, though he isn't sure about how he feels about his boss. warning: Pedo Spain, masterbation, groping, and lack of proper ending.


**So…. I have other shit to work on… Buuuuuut. Too bad I had an idea, and wanted to write it! **

Lovino Vargas was proud of himself. He, had just gotten his first job, and he loved it. He was glad he lived in New Jersey, and the working age was 15, otherwise he would have had to wait till his birthday, and he really couldn't. You see he had gotten this job because his laptop was recently broken. One day his screen just cracked, and the fucking company said his protection plan cover everything but the fucking screen. Plus, he needed a new iPod. His mom washed his with his favorite hoodie.

So he got his working papers from his school and applied for a job at the local Café, Café Spain. It was a family business, and the owner was an older man named Hernando Fernandez-Cortez, although he's rarely at the shop anymore. He and his wife Maria Fernandez-Carriedo often take long trips to exotic countries, leaving his second oldest in charge. His oldest, Alvarez, is already married and is working as a composer in New York, so his younger brother Antonio runs it.

Antonio Fernandez is about 20 and very handsome. Some of the town's single women go and try and hit on him at the café, but he's a bit of a dumbass and doesn't notice… Or he's just not interested.

Lovino enjoys his job for two reasons. One, its easy work. Antonio doesn't like to over work him claiming that he's "Too cute to work to hard!" Two, the pay is fantastic. But sometimes Lovino's not sure about his job.

Antonio likes Lovino. Most would say it's brotherly. And when there are people in the store, it sure looks like it. But, when they're closing up shop there have been a few…. "Incidents".

The first was about a week after Lovino started working there. They were closing up shop, and Lovino was sweeping the floor.

"Hey, Lovi!" Antonio called walking over to him.

"What do you want bastard?" Lovino snapped back at him.

"Now is that anyway to act towards your boss? But anyway, you're doing a great job." He said slipping an arm around Lovino's waist.

"You think?" Lovino asked, leaning the broom on the nearest table, ignoring Antonio arm.

"I know." His arm slipped a little lower. "Keep up the good work and maybe you'll get a raise!" Antonio said, and his arm slipped even further down, his hand resting on Lovino's butt.

"R-right." Lovino mumbled his face flushing red. He didn't move.

"Alright, well you should get home! See you tomorrow!" Antonio told him, slipping into his office."

"Bye…." Lovino inwardly smacked himself as he packed up his things. Why did he let that bastard grope him? He should have said something! He should report him for sexual harassment! But… He didn't. He allowed himself a small smile as he slipped out of the Café.

SPAMANO

Another one of these incidents was about a month later. And this Antonio kicked it up a notch.

It was a slow day at the café, in the middle of summer, and Lovino was leaning against the counter fanning himself. Antonio was off in his office, doing god knows what. After a few minutes he came out. Lovino turned o the opening door, to ask if he could leave due to the fact 'Who would want coffee on a day like this?' but was stopped by the fact that Antonio very shirtless. His cheeks light up into flames, and tried not to stare as he stuttered over his words.

"Hey, Lovi it's a hot slow day. Why don't we close up shop and find a way to cool down?" Antonio asked, smirking ever so slightly. Lovino could only nod. "Bien! So let's go to my place and we'll cool down~"

Once they arrived at Antonio's flat, they went to the back, both in nothing but old shorts. Antonio grabbed the hose, and turned it on. He motioned for Lovino to come closer, and once he did, Antonio gently poured the cold water all over him. Lovino shivered with delight as the cold water, soothed his burning skin. After a while he felt like he was freezing as Antonio kept pouring the water on him. He felt Antonio's bare hand caress his chest with the water. He shivered, and though his mind was screaming for him to run, and or hit the bastard… He didn't. Instead he leaned into the touch, gasping slightly.

Antonio's hand slid up his torso, and ghosted past his pert nipples. Lovino let out a louder gasp, which turned into low throaty moans, as Antonio tweaked and rubbed his nipples mercilessly. Antonio leaned down, taking one of the boy's nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting, causing Lovino to turn to a moaning mess of putty in his hands. After a few moments Antonio pulled back, as if he'd just been snapped out of a daze.

"Oh… Shit. Lovi I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! You just looked so cute standing there all wet! I couldn't help myself… Oh god…" Antonio was panicking slightly.

"No… It... It's ok… I… I… Dammit." Lovino was blushing madly; not making eye contact, then finally looks Antonio in the eyes, and leans up, kissing him softly. "I liked it, dammit!" Lovino said, before grabbing his stuff and walking away.

SPAMANO

Lovino got to his house, and ran up to his room, closing the door behind him. He couldn't believe himself. Did he just tell Antonio he liked having his nipples molested? Did he just KISS his boss? He bit his lip, thinking of the sharp pleasure Antonio had caused him. Oh god… Was… Was he hard? Hard for his boss? His adult boss? His adult boss who just very heavily came on to him? Yes. Yes he was. He sat on his bed, and gently opened his shorts, pulling on his semi hard cock. He grabbed the bottom of the shaft, moaning slightly as he did. He slowly slid his hand upward, is finger teasing the tip of the head. He choked back some moans, as his hand slid up and down at a faster pace.

"Nghh… Antonio…" He mumbled, as he took off his pants and boxers completely. He coated two fingers with spit, and teased his entrance gently while his other hand pumped on his cock. "Mmm… Tonio~ " He whispered as a finger slid in. He pumped it slowly in time with his cock. He slid the second in, and increased his speed, then he bumped his prostate. He had to bite his tongue from calling out. "Nnnn! Toni!" He called. He slammed his fingers right into his prostate. "Ahh~" He panted. He curled his fingers right into it. "Mmm! More!" He fingered himself until he came yelling "Toni!" then muffling himself. He cleaned up, did his homework, and then went to bed.

SPAMANO

The next day was just as slow as the day before. Lovino passed the time, sweeping at a clean floor, his mind elsewhere.

"Lovino?" Antonio called from his office. "Come in here for a moment." Lovino walked into Antonio's office. This time he was fully clothed.

"What now bastard?" Lovino asked.

"About yesterday..." Antonio started. "You liked what I did?" Lovino looked away but nodded. Antonio smiled. "You know Lovi… We can do anything like that anytime you want." Lovino looked at him, blushing darkly. "And since we have time on our hands would you like to do some more now?" Lovino didn't respond other than walking over and sitting in Antonio's lap. "You are just too cute~" He said, and then started to suck on Lovino's neck.

LOLNOSMUTFORYOU

Lovino panted loudly as Antonio wiped the cum off his stomach. He couldn't believe he just had sex with his boss. What did this mean? Was he just a sex toy? A one night stand? What? Antonio slowly began to redress, occasionally meeting Lovino's eye. Lovino soon started to get dressed himself.

"So…" Antonio said, while buttoning up his shirt "Can I take you out to dinner?"

"Eh?" Lovino asked.

"Let me take you out. I liked this, and I don't want this to end… Ah, go out with me?" Antonio asked.

Lovino blushed darkly, a faint smile playing on his lips "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

**And they lived happily ever after. I'm just kidding. I dunno what happened to them, bu we'll say they were happy for the most part. So yeah. LOLNOSMUT. **

**R&R**

**~Roxi2Star**


End file.
